Vanity Fair
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Quizás, pese a todo, Kitty seguiría siendo una niña rica y mimada, que siempre tiene lo que quiere, o bien, quiere lo que tiene.
1. Editorial

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Hello! Sandybell son propiedad de Noboru Shiroyama, Hirohisa Soda, Hiroshi Shidara y Toei Animation (anime)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y __Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Kōzō Morishita, Kazuhito Kikuchi y Toei Animation (anime)._

_La ilustración de portada es obra de Higurashi Workshop Studios._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del anime de Sandybell, no sé si hay un manga o una novela, creo que no. Se sobreentiende que, si existen, no las he leído._

_Canon divergente._

Notas introductorias:

_Más que un canon divergente, es una historia posterior al final. Lo considero divergente, porque se separa bastante de la línea marcada, dulce, positiva y romántica que nos dejó Sandybell._

_Algo que he estado pensando y considerando, y que quizás deba advertir: no hay violencia, no hay escenas subidas de tono, prometo que no hay cosas que puedan herir la sensibilidad del lector, pero el resultado final, puede no ser del agrado de todos._

Dedicatorias:

A todos los que vimos esto en nuestra infancia, y de alguna manera nos reencontramos con Sandybell, principalmente a los que caímos con el encanto de la villana, Kitty.

Pero, sobre todo, para los lectores del fic Guerras Justas de Saint Seiya, ya sabrán a qué me refiero.

* * *

**Vanity Fair**

Quizás, pese a todo, Kitty seguiría siendo una niña rica y mimada, que siempre tiene lo que quiere, o bien, quiere lo que tiene.

* * *

**Editorial**

—Su atención por favor —llamó el señor News, redactor jefe del _New London Press _llamando la atención del siempre ajetreado piso de redacción, haciendo que la mayoría le mirara—. Hace tres años, nuestro director me presentó a un amigo suyo, socio casual de negocios, y ese hombre simplemente me exigió que le diera a su hija, la vacante de reportero que teníamos disponible en ese momento. No necesito dar nombres, despediría a cualquiera que no sepa de quién hablo cuando este discurso lo estoy dando en una fiesta que organizamos con un propósito concreto.

Los invitados rieron brevemente, incluso el nombre estaba en el cartel a su espalda, por si aún quedaba algún despistado.

—Luego de un primer reportaje nada mal, mejor de lo que muchos de ustedes me entregaron en sus primeros días, y una carrera con ascenso interesante, nuestra Kitty Shiller nos deja hoy.

Al momento en que el señor News levantó su copa, y el resto de los empleados hizo lo mismo, Kitty sintió que se estaba ruborizando. Era la primera vez que alguien, que no era su padre, le dedicaba unas palabras. No podía evitar, incluso, sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"_Nuestra Kitty Shiller"_

Nunca se había sentido parte de algo, ni siquiera de su club de equitación. Las chicas de ahí eran todas, sin excepción, próximas a su nivel de educación y clase, aun así. En esos momentos se sentía más cómoda tomándose un café en la minúscula sala de descanso con la secretaria del señor News, que tomándose un tinto de verano en el club con ellas.

Miró el piso de redacción, sin muros divisores, solo algunos cubículos separados por paneles prefabricados.

Cuando le entregaron el nuevo, aunque genérico, escritorio que le correspondía en la oficina, sintió una mezcla de repulsión y hastío. Jamás se imaginó a sí misma sentada ahí, pasando en limpio sus notas junto a un montón de desconocidos que no tenían más que un par de camisas y un pantalón para toda la semana, con el olor a cigarrillo barato impregnado.

—¡Por un futuro brillante! ¡A donde sea que le lleve su talento! —concluyó el brindis.

Kitty recibió las felicitaciones de varios de sus colegas, algunos fotógrafos, las secretarias y hasta el jefe de producción de imprenta que había salido de su ruidosa zona.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, Kitty —dijo el señor News acercándose, apenas el tumulto se calmó un poco—, cuando tu padre me exigió el puesto de reportera sin ningún tipo de consideración, me sentí verdaderamente molesto.

—No lo culpo —respondió Kitty mirando con desagrado su copa, podía ver claramente una huella digital, pero no era capaz de definir si estaba dentro o fuera del cáliz. Si estaba fuera, podría bebérsela, pero si estaba dentro, nadie la iba a obligar a darle un sorbo cuando menos.

—A propósito de eso, ¿cómo tomó tu padre la noticia?

Kitty sonrió nerviosa.

—Es una historia graciosa —respondió, aunque en absoluto había sido divertido. Si no fuera porque Alex estuvo con ella, literalmente sosteniéndola de la mano, se habría puesto a llorar dándole la razón a su padre.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo, la primera vez que nos vimos?

Ella hizo un mohín. Su padre tenía un amplio repertorio de comentarios cínicos, sarcásticos, satíricos y en general ofensivos que podían dejar una gran impresión en las personas, pero trascendían poco en él… incluso en ella.

—Dijo que, para ser reportero, no se necesita de estudios ni experiencia.

—Oh… eso…

El señor News puso su mano en sus hombros dándole un leve apretón.

—Puede que este sea el diario más importante de Londres, pero créeme cuando te digo que, en la universidad, te encontrarás con las puertas a destinos aún más grandes. Kitty, esto es completamente tuyo, no lo sueltes.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Es una historia corta, pero le tengo muchas ganas a esto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Francia ¡La discordia!

**Francia, ¡La discordia!**

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que la chica universitaria quiere cenar esta noche?

Kitty rio a carcajadas, no importaba cuántas veces lo escuchara, el apodo no perdía la gracia.

—Honestamente, estoy más cansada que hambrienta.

Alex la sostuvo en brazos mientras ella fingía desvanecerse, inclinándose para darle un beso, a lo que ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Ya tengo departamento —dijo él.

—Me alegro por ti, pero sigue siendo igual de poco romántico que tu propuesta de hacerlo en el auto.

—Que quisquillosa es, señorita Shiller.

—Y que barbaján es usted, señor Peaterson.

Alex volvió a besarla.

—Pero yo si tengo hambre, y vi abierta una pizzería.

—Pizza, ¿en serio?

—Esto es una universidad, dulzura, la gente se alimenta de pizza y café.

—¡No aquí!

—Pues te informo que no he visto ni un solo salón de té o restaurante de lujo.

Kitty se acomodó la bolsa de mano mientras que Alex se echaba la cartera de libros al hombro.

Tal como había anunciado, la pizzería estaba abierta y peor aún, en las mesas se reunían grupos de estudiantes, precisamente universitarios, lo que causó que Kitty hiciera un mohín.

—¿De verdad no quieres nada?

—Yo no ceno. No voy a entrar en mi vestido.

Alex le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero si no te lo voy a dejar puesto mucho tiempo.

Ella se escandalizó, poniéndose tan colorada como su cabello.

—Qué desvergonzado eres —dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro, aunque él aprovechó para atraparle la mano, dándole un beso en el dorso, acariciando el anillo de compromiso.

Realmente no estaba seguro sobre si darle uno o no. No podía comprar algo que superara cualquier joya que tuviera o quisiera comprarse, por más modesta que fuera. No obstante, en honor al romanticismo que impregnaba la pieza, concluyó que era necesario, y se decidió por uno que había visto en una tienda de antigüedades, unas manos rodeando un corazón coronado.

Kitty le había dicho que el anillo de Claddagh era una tradición irlandesa, y ella era básicamente escocesa, pero desde ese día no se lo había quitado.

—Ya que vas a entrar en periodo de exámenes —dijo Alex, soltándole la mano para tomar una rebanada de pizza —, y verte estudiar es muy aburrido, decidí iraFranciaporlodelosatentados.

Kitty parpadeó, desconcertada. Entre la pizza en su boca y que había hablado sin pausas, no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente, pero debido a la reacción tensa de Alex, estaba totalmente segura de que había dicho "atentados en Francia".

—Perdiste la cabeza —dijo, intentando no gritarle para no montar una escena en la que quedara como loca, y le molestaba más el hecho de que a Alex ni siquiera le gustaba la pizza, solo había buscado esa excusa para llevarla a un sitio concurrido para mantenerla bajo control.

—No es como si fuera a perseguir terroristas, solo voy a cubrir la noticia.

Kitty estaba horrorizada, pero pelear contra él era inútil.

—¿Tú quieres que repruebe mis exámenes por estar preocupada por ti?

—Acepta que te hubieras enojado más si te mentía.

Alex acabó de comer. Sin prisas ni demasiada etiqueta, algo que hacía tiempo no irritaba la sensibilidad de Kitty, o al menos tardaba más en desesperarse y pedir servilletas, toallas húmedas e incluso juegos extra de cubiertos, para su vergüenza.

—Vamos, tenemos un acuerdo, yo no me meto en tus notas ni tú en las mías.

—Lo sé, pero yo me he dedicado a cubrir la columna de sociales. Ninguna cena de beneficencia me ha representado un peligro razonable.

Alex pagó la cuenta, volvió a tomar la cartera de libros y salió del local.

—He estado solo toda mi vida, así que aprendí bien a cuidar de mí mismo. No necesito de la preocupación de nadie.

Kitty se detuvo, cerrando las manos en puño suavemente.

—El asunto es, que ya no estás solo —susurró.

Él no la escuchó, y si lo hizo, prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Londres-Dublín ¡Desacuerdo!

**Londres-Dublín, ¡Desacuerdo!**

El señor Shiller llamó al mozo para que volviera a llenar su vaso de brandy.

La cena había transcurrido con el escándalo natural que provocaba la charla de su padre y el intento de Alex por seguirle el ritmo, entre los temas de política y economía, Kitty y su madre parecían estar de acuerdo en que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Kitty ¿y estás segura de que eso está bien?

En algún punto, la conversación había cambiado en torno a lo que pensaba hacer ahora que estaba graduada. Momento que aprovechó para comunicarles que ya había enviado solicitudes a diferentes casas editoriales.

—Creí que estabas de nuevo con el _New London Press _—dijo Alex.

—Solo temporalmente.

—¿Y eso? Seguro que ahora sí te dan una oficina propia.

—¡Eso es verdad! —exclamó el señor Shiller —¡Puedes ser jefa de redacción! News sería un idiota si no te acepta, puede que hasta sea bueno para él retirarse y dejarte a cargo.

Kitty movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Estoy más interesada en los reportajes especiales, así que creo que una revista es la mejor opción. No tengo cualificación para una publicación especializada, así que me postulé para las de cultura general.

—¿Reportaje especial? —preguntó la señora Shiller arqueando las cejas con preocupación. Ella esperaba que lo de la universidad fuera solo un reto personal y que, con la boda con nueva fecha fija, al final se dedicaría a cumplir con sus tareas de esposa, quizás ayudar a Alex con su trabajo. Sabía que estaba él escribiendo un libro, podría ayudarle a aditarlo. Eso es lo que una esposa haría.

—Es un trabajo seguro, señora Shiller —interrumpió Alex —. Es un trabajo documental que puede hacer sin tener que exponerse a situaciones de riesgo, otros reporteros, como yo, pueden hacer el acopio de información para que ella solo contraste, complemente y redacte.

Kitty frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no es exactamente así como funciona —dijo.

—Y por el tipo de revista que eligió —continuó Alex sin escucharla, o pasando de ella —, puede tomar estos temas sociales que causan alboroto, como disminución de salarios, el transporte público o la vida de Lady D, que no implican un peligro considerable.

La señora Shiller suspiró con alivio.

—También podría hablar de la corrupción administrativa y las polémicas estrategias de las empresas multimillonarias.

El señor Shiller rio a carcajadas.

—¿Es acaso que piensas hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre cómo tu padre hizo su fortuna?

Kitty frunció los labios.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—¡Y yo también! Hija, tengo muchos amigos importantes con grandes historias de éxito empresarial, los llamaré y les diré que mi adorada Kitty necesita una entrevista.

Volvió a reírse.

—Eso te iría bien —dijo Alex en un murmullo dejando que los señores Shiller empezaran a organizar y sugerir a las personas más interesantes —, es decir, es lo más adecuado en ese tipo de revistas para gente frívola que solo se ocupa de la vida de ricos y famosos que jamás va a conocer.

—Demasiados prejuicios para un reportero independiente —respondió Kitty empezando a molestarse.

—No son prejuicios, es la realidad. Los reporteros de verdad buscan noticias importantes. La manifestación en Ulster por lo del acuerdo de Londres-Dublín, a la que no quisiste ir, por ejemplo.

Kitty dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, se giró levemente para tomar su bolsa de mano y la abrió sacando una cartera de piel teñida de púrpura, con sus iniciales grabadas en la esquina como un monograma.

Para ese momento, la atención de todos estaba sobre ella. Alex había pensado que se marcharía.

—Les pedí que cenáramos juntos porque no solo ya envíe mis solicitudes, ya me respondieron.

Sacó seis hojas de papel, cada una con membrete diferente, y las dejó sobre el mantel.

Ya habían retirado el servicio de la cena y solo estaban haciendo sobremesa con alguna bebida.

—¿Ya te respondieron? —preguntó Alex.

Kitty se había puesto roja, en mayor parte por la molestia, pero consiguió respirar profundamente para calmarse.

—Estas seis editoriales desean concertar una cita para una entrevista personal.

Alex tomó las hojas frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que consideraron a una novata como opción? —preguntó —. Estas publicaciones son importantes, estas cuatro tienen alcance en toda Europa, y estas dos tienen alcance mundial.

—No soy una novata —respondió apretando los dientes.

—Lo eres, para estos estándares.

—No seas absurdo, Alex —interrumpió el señor Shiller que había ordenado a una de las sirvientas que abriera una botella de Cheval Blanc para celebrar —, era de esperar que la aceptaran, ¡es una Shiller, después de todo!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Challenger ¡Desastre!

**Challenger, ¡Desastre!**

—¿Quieres que les diga que cambié de opinión y aplique para el diario local? —preguntó Kitty con las manos en la cintura, inclinándose levemente al frente.

Se habían marchado de la casa de sus padres luego de la tensa sobremesa, alegando que tenía que recoger su maleta para tomar un vuelo a Estados Unidos. Intentó escabullirse con Roberto para que la llevara, pero Alex se adelantó tomándola de la mano para subirla a su auto, en donde continuaron discutiendo sobre las cartas de aceptación, solo interrumpiéndose al llegar al edificio para que el guardia no les prestara mayor atención, y reanudando una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada.

—¡No!

—¡Entonces no entiendo! ¡¿Por qué estás molesto?!

—No estoy molesto —dijo Alex modulando la voz, pero, aun así, casi gritando —. Solo estoy... estoy cansado ¿sí?

—¿Cansado? —preguntó ella.

¿Cansado de qué? Prácticamente no había hecho nada en las últimas semanas, salvo estar en el departamento, yendo de un lado a otro y desperdiciando papel, en el que apenas tecleaba uno o dos caracteres antes de desechar la hoja completa.

Sin embargo, ese mismo pensamiento, fue a la vez una revelación.

—Perdiste el departamento —dijo, tratando de ser cautelosa, Alex se caracterizaba por entender cualquier comentario no halagador, directamente como una ofensa o menosprecio.

Lo vio resoplar, darse la vuelta para tomar su chaqueta del perchero con la intención de marcharse, pero ella fue más rápida, escabulléndose hasta la puerta, recargándose para impedirle el paso.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vendiste una nota?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Alex, si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela, no me cuesta nada.

—¡Ese es el problema! —estalló finalmente —¡No te cuesta nada!

Le arrebató las hojas de papel, agitándolas con violencia entre los dos.

—¡¿Crees que siquiera te hubieran considerado si no tuvieras un nombre de niña rica y un ridículo papel de Oxford?! ¡No eres tan buena!

Kitty sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que iba a ponerse a llorar. No era como si no hubiera llorado antes. Lo hacía, muy activamente, pero no por algo que le dijeran, menos alguien que trataba de minimizar su esfuerzo. Frunció los labios para que le dejaran de temblar, negándose en absoluto a bajar la mirada, respiró profundo, y cuando estuvo segura de que se había controlado, se animó a hablar.

—¿Sabes cómo me llamo? Kitty es un hipocorístico, ya lo sabías. Mi nombre completo, ¿cuál es?

—Katherine —respondió con toda seguridad Alex cruzándose de brazos, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

—Kathleen Esther Shiller-Blackwell. Son los nombres de mis dos abuelas, las dos viudas, que trabajaron muy duro para cuidar a sus hijos por sus propios medios, y mi papá me dio el apellido compuesto de ambas.

Alex entreabrió los labios, estaba por decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Cuando era niña me parecían horribles nombres de anciana, así que hice que todos me llamaran Kitty, pero ahora... ¡Ahora no los uso porque sé que no soy, y quizás nunca seré, ni tan fuerte ni tan valiente como ellas! ¡No tengo un nombre de niña rica! ¡Tengo el nombre de grandes mujeres! ¡Pero eso a ti no te importa! ¡No te importa nada más que el gran reportero independiente Alex Peaterson!

Kitty sacudió la cabeza, dejando salir las lágrimas para que dejaran de darle escozor, y tragó saliva para poder deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Sé que disto de ser la mejor reportera del mundo, pero me he esforzado mucho porque realmente me he enamorado de este trabajo ¡Y tú no vas a decirme que no merezco que alguien reconozca ese esfuerzo!

—Kitty, no lo quise hacer sonar de esa forma.

Kitty volvió a respirar profundo para no ponerse a gritar.

—No hay margen para una segunda interpretación. _No soy tan buena_.

Alex cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, presa del pánico, tomó su rostro entre sus manos e intentó besarla en los labios, pero ella se movió dejando que apenas le tocara la mejilla.

—Tengo que irme ya al aeropuerto.

La maleta estaba cerca, así que solo tomó la correa, no sin algo de trabajo apartó lo suficiente a Alex para poder tomar su abrigo y abrir la puerta.

—Te llevo —dijo él, quedamente.

—No. Ahora mismo estoy molesta.

—Kitty...

No le hizo caso, solo siguió su camino por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente al ascensor. Mientras esperaba, se empezó a poner los guantes, luego giró el rostro para verlo, había salido, pero apenas se alejó de la puerta. Estaba de pie, como esperando saber si de verdad no quería que fuera con ella. Kitty ya no estaba llorando, pero Alex supo que estaba mintiendo, no estaba molesta, estaba herida, y eso lo destrozó.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo con la voz quebrada, arrojándole la llave, pero manteniendo la integridad suficiente—, mientras recuperas tu departamento o encuentras otro sitio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y solo hasta que se volvieron a cerrar, Kitty Shiller no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? —preguntó el guardia, que ya sospechaba algo, pues, aunque cuidaron de no discutir frente a él, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta.

—Debe estar emocionada, no siempre se puede ver una nave espacial despegando, ¡con una maestra! Imagínese nada más, la siguiente vez podrían enviar a una reportera, podrían elegirla a usted.

Kitty se puso las gafas oscuras para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo hinchados que tenía los ojos y sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias… debo irme.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. España ¡La victoria del sí!

**España, ¡La victoria del sí!**

—Kitty, cielo ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Kitty se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas ya que había empezado a llorar.

—Es que estaban tan entusiasmados con la boda, y yo siempre exagero las cosas… además, no es la primera vez que me dice… que no soy buena reportera.

La señora Shiller se levantó del sillón para sentarse junto a su hija, sacando su pañuelo para ayudarla a limpiarse las lágrimas. Por su parte, el señor Shiller solo dio una calada a su cigarro, dejando salir el humo lentamente.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

Kitty, tratando de controlarse lo mejor que podía, les contó sobre la discusión que había dado origen a lo que, hasta el momento, podía entender como su ruptura con Alex. No estaba segura si rompieron o no, no lo había visto ni hablado con él. De acuerdo con el vigilante de su edificio, se marchó ese mismo día del departamento, guardó sus cosas en el maletero del auto, le entrego la llave y se fue sin dar detalles.

—¡Pero qué bruto! —exclamó su madre temblando de tal forma que incluso la piel que colgaba de su cuello se estremeció.

—Ya veo —dijo el señor Shiller.

—¿Ya ves? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que dirás del hombre que ha insultado a tu hija!

El señor Shiller se inclinó al frente, apagando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero de granito de la mesa de centro.

—A diferencia de Marcos —explicó—, cuyo carácter tibio solo soporté por el acuerdo que tenía con su difunta madre. Alex me agrada. Siempre dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos, es un hombre de recursos al que no tendría ningún inconveniente en darle un importante puesto de trabajo en la compañía, aunque no se case contigo, hija.

Se detuvo un momento, pero no lo suficientemente largo como para que su mujer objetara algo.

—Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Crees que tiene razón? ¿No eres buena o crees que las ofertas que estás recibiendo no las mereces?

Kitty arqueó las cejas haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—Yo… yo…

—Solo dilo, Kitty ¿Crees que eres buena?

—¡Sí!

Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado del sillón, apretando los puños.

—¡Definitivamente merezco esas palabras que escribieron para mí!

El hombre asintió una vez.

—¿Y trabajarás en eso, por sobre lo que piense Alex?

Kitty jadeó. Por un momento creyó entender que tendría que decidir entre estar con Alex o su carrera, y como si su padre leyera sus pensamientos, continuó hablando.

—Solo quiero saber si estás dispuesta a cuidar más del ego de Alex que de ti misma, y tus aspiraciones.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kitty bajó las manos. Su padre hablaba de cuidar del ego de Alex, pero ella no creía que se tratara de eso, al menos no de manera única y aislada. No sin bastantes dificultades, habían pasado juntos casi cinco años, y estaba segura que podrían pasar muchos más. No era el ego de Alex lo que quería cuidar, era el amor que había crecido por él.

Pero ¿para Alex importaba?

Estaba claro que tenía aún ese viejo resentimiento por la forma en la que se había dado su carrera como reportera. Lo que no le quedaba del todo claro, era exactamente qué le molestaba siendo que él había asegurado más de una vez que prefería ser independiente que vivir peleando con un editor, así que no tendría que tratarse de sus ofertas de trabajo. Además, desde que había acabado sus estudios, ella se había inclinado más hacía los reportajes, mientras que Alex se encontraba cómodo con las noticias y alguna entrevista, si le interesaba el personaje en cuestión.

No se podían considerar competencia. Aun así, la última discusión solo había externado lo que él tenía tiempo pensando.

—No lo sé…

Pensó entonces en que quizás era culpa suya. Alex le había pedido matrimonio hacía cinco años, originalmente con expectativa de planeación a un año, pero por diferentes circunstancias se había aplazado una y otra vez. Siempre por ella.

La universidad, un curso en el extranjero, asignaciones especiales.

Alex solo asentía cuando le explicaba el motivo, y pasaban la tarde volviendo a planificar las fechas.

—Me habías comentado que irías a España por lo del referéndum de la OTAN. ¿Cuándo sale tu avión?

—Mañana.

—Salgamos a cenar. Pasa la noche aquí, hija, y mañana te llevo al aeropuerto.

Kitty se limpió la cara con el pañuelo de su madre, asintiendo quedamente, aunque ella le obligó a ir a su habitación para lavarse y arreglarle el pelo.

—No eres tú la del problema —dijo la señora Shiller.

No había en su voz ni un ápice de ternura que normalmente se asociaba a las madres como una generalidad. Nunca había sido así. Aunque tampoco era distante o fría. Era difícil de explicar, porque realmente no la cambiaría por ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Cuando me casé con tu padre, él no tenía nada más que un pequeño negocio de transportes. Mi madre acababa de morir y me dejó el dinero que había ahorrado durante toda su vida, también nuestra casa y sus joyas. Así que le dije a tu padre, querido, toma todo y compra lo que necesites para hacer crecer tu compañía.

Kitty se giró hacia su madre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿_Shiller Enterprise_ empezó como compañía de transportes?

—No, para nada. Esa compañía se llamaba _Shiller's Delivery Service_. Tu padre se volvió loco cuando le dije eso. Se negó a aceptar nada, hasta llegó a tomar él mismo algunos repartos para ahorrar el sueldo de otro chofer.

—¿Y luego?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quebró. Tuvimos que ir a la casa de mi madre, una antigüedad apenas en pie con más valor como terreno que como edificación. Eras solo una bebé, y la pasamos bastante mal.

La señora Shiller la obligó a girarse para pasarle de nuevo el peine.

—Después empezó a vender algunos productos puerta a puerta. Recuerdo que un día llegó tarde a cenar. Estaba muerta de la preocupación, y de pronto, apareció con un maletín negro, lo puso sobre la mesa del comedor, apartando los platos con la cena fría. Me explicó el nuevo proyecto que se traía en manos, y me mostró los cálculos de inversión, fue cuando me dijo: querida, tendremos que vivir en un departamento por un tiempo, si aún mantienes tu oferta.

—¿Entonces aceptó tu dinero?

—Vendimos la casa, las joyas, incluso mis mejores vestidos, sombreros y zapatos. Seguro te espantaría saber que solo tenía dos vestidos, uno para toda la semana, y otro para los domingos… Odias que te trence el pelo, pero ni siquiera tienes el humor para llevarme la contraria, así que me aprovecho.

Kitty se llevó las manos a la cabeza, palpando su cabello. Ella tenía razón, no tenía ganas de contrariarla, sobre todo porque en realidad estaba más confundida por la charla que acababan de tener.

—Todos los hombres —continuó diciendo, acariciando su mejilla—, tienen un orgullo extraño. Incluso los dulces como Marcos. ¿Recuerdas que se negó en rotundo a aceptar tu ayuda? Prefirió dormir bajo los puentes antes que aceptar una sola libra. Y no es precisamente la ayuda el problema, sino quién la ofrece. Se supone que, como tu futuro esposo, Alex debe ser suficientemente capaz de proveerte y cuidarte, su situación actual no le deja hacer ni una ni la otra, y ese es el problema que ve. Sin embargo, a veces maduran y entonces, es cuando dicen que sí, sin sentirse humillados.

Kitty bajó la mirada pensando en sus palabras.

—Aunque si algo puedes aprender de tus abuelas —agregó después, con sus maneras rudas de siempre —, es que a veces, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Dale tiempo, dedícate a lo tuyo para que se le enfríe la cabeza, y si después de eso, aún quieren estar juntos, entonces háganlo, pero si son mayores los resentimientos, entonces déjenlo. No será el fin del mundo, hija.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Atenas ¡Cuidado!

**Atenas, ¡Cuidado!**

Kitty miró la fotografía de la cómoda, estaba abrazada a Alex, la había tomado Scapan el día en que Alex le pidió matrimonio, el mismo día que Scapan presentó su renuncia para volverse a su pueblo natal. Las experiencias que había vivido en los últimos meses eran más de lo que podía soportar, tanto por su fragilidad emocional, como su limitada condición física.

La tomó. El marco era de aluminio, tenía motivos florales y en la esquina las iniciales _"K&A". _Lo habían hecho a pedido, y aunque Scapan le dijo que era una mera formalidad solo para no darle la fotografía sola y que podía botarlo a la basura, por algún motivo, en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza cambiarlo.

Pasó la punta de los dedos por el cristal.

Parecía tan distante ese tiempo. Tanto, que esa chica de la imagen se horrorizaría de siquiera imaginarla empacando para volver a Grecia y encarar a la banda de narcotraficantes que casi la mata, solo porque un desconocido había contactado con ella por teléfono.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando la fotografía bocabajo.

Ya no era esa persona, en muchas maneras había cambiado, y con dolor se dio cuenta de que había llamado al señor News, siendo el único al que le explicó los motivos reales de su viaje, llamaría a sus padres una vez que su vuelo llegara a Grecia, por si acaso su padre decidía contratar a alguien para impedirle que abordara el avión. Incluso avisó al vigilante del edificio, pero nunca consideró a Alex, con todo y que no podía escudarse en que no conocía su nuevo domicilio porque él le mando una tarjeta con sus datos de contacto y su número de localizador era el mismo de siempre.

—Solo necesitamos tiempo —susurró, asegurando los broches de la maleta.

Sabía, en el fondo, que lo que Alex necesitaba era saber que podía valerse por sí mismo, conseguir una vivienda estable, un espacio para que le publicaran sus notas, y de una vez por todas, acabar el libro que tenía en proceso de "investigación" los últimos tres años, al que solo le estaba dando vueltas, aplazando los periodos que él mismo había fijado para los avances.

Se preguntó qué era realmente lo que le impedía sentarse y terminarlo como debía antes de que el tema que había elegido perdiera vigencia, pero dejó eso de lado, concentrándose en lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

"_Kitty, eso que piensas hacer es muy peligroso"_, le había dicho el señor News.

El chofer de la compañía de taxis le ayudó a meter la maleta en el portaequipaje mientras que ella se acomodaba en el asiento.

"_Claro que es peligroso"_, respondió, _"ese sujeto ha estado recibiendo la protección del gobierno, así que no solo se trata de la mafia en sí, sino de servidores públicos confabulados"._

El vuelo se le antojó exageradamente largo, y a medida que la distancia se reducía, se dedicó a alejar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiera causarle dudas o temor, algo que realmente no logró.

"_Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que tu informante no sea más que una trampa para conseguir dinero de tu familia, ¿lo has pensado?"_

El señor News había insistido en que le permitiera hacer algunas llamadas, buscando algún contacto que validara la información, con la promesa de no robarle la nota.

Pero él no lo entendía. No se trataba en absoluto de una nota.

Lo que publicó _The Ronwood News_, sobre el arresto de dos miembros de la mafia que se encontraban cerrando una negociación, era una burla a la verdad, la prueba innegable de que Alex, Sandybell y ella misma, no eran más que un puñado de novatos imprudentes, que no comprendían la complejidad de un asunto tan peligroso como lo era el contrabando.

Quizás frustraron una entrega, pero de ninguna manera eso significaba que la banda estaba desarticulada o algo similar.

Se preguntó si el mismo Alex era consiente de eso.

Sintió que temblaba cuando fue anunciada la llegada al aeropuerto de Atenas, se acordó de Marsella. Metida en un barril, era difícil no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba vivir y lo fácil que era para una organización criminal tomar a una descuidada muchacha. Si no fuera por su nombre, hubiera acabado muerta, o peor, vendida para la diversión de algún depravado.

Le devolvieron el pasaporte, y una vez que recuperó su maleta, aún más llena de dudas, caminó hasta la sala de llegada, se suponía que su contacto la iba a recoger ahí mismo.

Él prefería verla en otro sitio, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido a ella exigirle, si entraba en pánico, solo tendría que gritar y la seguridad del aeropuerto la podría auxiliar.

Sin embargo, empezaba a dudar de que se fuese a presentar con un letrero anunciando su nombre.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. El vuelo se había demorado un poco, así que lo normal sería que ya estuviera ahí. Se dirigió a la cabina telefónica, ese era un buen momento para avisarle a su padre que estaba en otro país.

Fue entonces que se tensó apenas sintió que alguien le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, sujetándole el brazo derecho con cierta fuerza.

—No hagas escándalo —le susurró alguien en francés, aunque estaba demasiado asustada como para girarse y encararlo —. Saben que estás aquí.

—¿Quiénes? —consiguió preguntar sin tartamudear.

Aquel hombre la condujo por la sala, llevando la maleta con la otra mano, y si no fuera por la fuerza innecesaria de su agarre, podría ser casual.

—La gente de Marinakiros —continuó diciendo él en voz baja.

Sin poder oponerse, le hizo sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Fue cuando Kitty le vio por primera vez.

Era un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, con una llamativa melena larga de un tono azul, a juego con sus ojos. No podía calcular su edad, se podía inclinar a que era más joven que ella, pero cambió de parecer en cuanto hizo contacto visual. Definitivamente no lo era.

Sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras que una voz en su cabeza le recriminaba su falta de prudencia.

—Cuando me llamaste… no me diste tu nombre —dijo en trémulo francés. No porque el idioma se le dificultara, sino porque empezaba a tener la certeza de que estaban por llamar a su padre pidiendo un rescate.

—Antares.

—¿Solo Antares?

—Ni siquiera es un nombre, es un apodo. Y eso será suficiente

—¿Por qué me llamaste a mí? —preguntó, empezando a molestarse por su actitud que rayaba en lo arrogante.

—Porque eres una reportera internacional —respondió con simpleza el muchacho —. No puedo recurrir a la policía, ni a reporteros locales, todos están comprados o asustados, y dejan sangrando a la gente de los pueblos.

Kitty se armó de valor, aun cuando significaba que el problema era más grande de lo que incluso había imaginado, tratando de decidir si la necesidad de quedarse se debía a una mera cuestión de orgullo para demostrarle a Alex y al mundo que podía ser una buena reportera, o no.

—Ahora mismo, te puedo llevar a que compres un vuelo a Londres, o puedes quedarte.

—Yo… no puedo prometerte nada —dijo quedamente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Me basta con que salga a la luz la clase de miserables alimañas que controlan la ciudad.

—Supongo que podemos ponernos a trabajar —dijo Kitty.

De pronto, el chico se puso de pie, inclinándose levemente, como si hiciera una reverencia, luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Kitty la aceptó, sospechando que se había puesto roja. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre se había portado como un caballero con ella, dejando de lado la forma brusca en la que la había llevado a esa mesa, en primer lugar.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Exarchia ¡al pie del cañón!

**Exarchia, ¡al pie del cañón!**

—No es la primera vez que vengo a Atenas por el asunto del narcotráfico —susurró Kitty.

Seguía hablando en francés, pues Antares le había explicado que aparte del griego, solo hablaba ese idioma y algo de ruso, lo que había sido conveniente, considerando que los problemas que trataban de resolver estaban relacionados con la mafia georgiana, red criminal controlada principalmente por rusos.

—Entonces, conoces el problema.

Kitty tragó saliva.

—Cuando hicimos esa investigación, un cargamento de heroína fue intervenido, y arrestaron a los dos negociantes. Creímos que fue una victoria importante… pero…

—Pero a la siguiente semana ya estaba listo uno nuevo —completó sin mirarla, recargando el codo en la ventana del auto, lo que le hizo creer a ella, que había hecho lo mismo también —. Puedo pasarme la vida interceptando sus cargamentos, pero no resuelve nada. No mientras las personas que se supone deben cuidar de la ciudad, trabajan para los criminales.

—Lo que hay que hacer es exponer la red, supongo que ya tienes alguna idea de quiénes son las personas involucradas, además de los oficiales de puerto que reciben los cargamentos y los _dealers_.

El asintió.

—El alcalde, aunque creo que es el más incompetente del grupo, el teniente general de la policía y la persona que realmente importa, Marinakiros.

Kitty se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

—Anton Marinakiros. Aún no puedo creer que de verdad tengas ese nombre en la lista, menos aún a la cabeza —dijo.

Antares asintió de nuevo.

—Eso complica las cosas —continuó Kitty, dejando escapar un suspiro—, no bastará con una fotografía, necesitaremos más pruebas, es un magnate con reputación de filántropo y erudito, ¿estás seguro de que es él?

Volvió a asentir.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Él me lo dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso ya lo enfrentaste?! ¿Trabajabas para él?

Kitty se había olvidado por completo de la discreción, horrorizada por la idea de que estuviera frente a un capo y a este admitiendo sus crímenes con una pistola en la mano. Solo con recordar al sujeto que la había secuestrado haciendo eso, tembló.

—¡¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?!

—Puedo cuidarme solo —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Normalmente no tengo problemas para ajustar cuentas con mis oponentes, pero... este es un caso especial. Hay muchas complicaciones que no me dejan actuar con libertad.

Kitty se sacudió el pelo. Era perfectamente capaz de imaginarlo con un disfraz temático, haciendo de vigilante en las calles de Grecia al mero estilo de Batman. Sin embargo, con el cabello largo y desordenado, la chaqueta de cuero y la complexión de atleta estrella, quizás era más real que formara parte de algún grupo de acción social de la universidad.

El taxista dijo algo, orillándose cerca de una plaza.

—Dice que no se acercará más, Exarchia se sale de su ruta, tendremos que caminar el resto.

Algo que llamó la atención de Kitty, además de la facilidad con la que cargaba con una mano la maleta que a un botones le tomaba más esfuerzo con las dos, fue el hecho de que no pagó el taxi, así que pensó que esos gastos correrían por su cuenta. Suspiró, todos los informantes tenían un costo, abrió su cartera de mano y le ofreció unos billetes al conductor sin estar segura de la tarifa, pero él se negó, hizo un ademán con la mano que no supo interpretar y arrancó de nuevo.

Levantó una ceja con escepticismo. A cada momento, todo se volvía más sospechoso.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dijo.

—La podrás hacer en el hostal.

Kitty jadeó.

¡Hostal!

Dando saltitos se puso a su lado, sujetando con fuerza la bolsa de mano a medida que se adentraban en los callejones del barrio más excéntrico que Kitty había visto jamás. Las paredes estaban llenas de pintadas, no podía leerlas porque no sabía griego, pero algunas estaban acompañadas de imágenes que dejaban implícita la denuncia y la inconformidad. En los balcones de las casas, colgaban mantas con más leyendas, las puertas con reja y las ventanas clausuradas con tablones de madera dejaban entrever impactos y quemaduras. Pero, sobre todo, estaba la gente.

Ya había estado en barrios peligrosos, en barrios marginados y en barrios que quizás ni siquiera alcanzaban a denominarse como tales, y lo que tenía ante ella no podía clasificarse como una cosa ni como la otra. Las personas ahí no tenían la expresión moribunda que daba el desempleo, ni la malicia de los criminales, alcanzó a ver a alguien a los ojos, y lo primero en lo que pudo pensar fue: roto.

Antares abrió la puerta de una casa que, aunque no era una pintada, su fachada tampoco estaba exenta de pintura adicional. Sin embargo, había algo poderoso ahí, algo que ya había visto en las galerías de arte contemporáneo.

A todo lo largo de la casa, y ocupando la primera planta, sin respetar ventanas ni puerta, había un hombre acostado, de piel amarillenta y ojos enrojecidos entrecerrados, su semblante moribundo de facciones largas y cuadradas le daban un aspecto de caricatura desahuciada. Sobre el hombro, ya en la ventana del segundo piso, había una leyenda en inglés.

"_No land for the poor" *_

Abrió su bolsa de mano y sacó una cámara fotográfica, considerablemente pequeña en relación a las analógicas que usaban los fotógrafos profesionales, pero que a ella le servía bastante bien. Capturó la imagen y continuó mirando.

Esos ojos de pintura, lejanos al realismo, consistentes en formas básicas sin demasiados detalles, la miraban con una intensidad que no había sentido antes, y se supo acusada. Ese hombre medio muerto le preguntaba si estaba ahí solo por una noticia. Pensó en Alex, en la forma en la que se involucraba con esos casos, reviviendo su propia infancia miserable, buscando la forma de evitar que las drogas destruyeran más familias, y en sí misma.

—Pequeña niña rica mimada —susurró.

Antares caminó hacia ella de nuevo, al notar que estaba por tomar una fotografía se había apartado. No necesitaba aparecer en una revista con una nota relacionada al tema que le habían ordenado explícitamente dejar en paz.

—¿Por qué es importante para ti? —preguntó Kitty bajando la cámara y mirando al suelo.

—¿Importante?

—¿Comprendes que el problema con las mafias es que no son cédulas aisladas?

Sintió su mano tomándola por el hombro, incitándola a entrar. Supuso que sería a razón de que no era un tema a tratar en la calle, así que esperó a que cerrara la puerta a su espalda.

El interior estaba tan maltrecho como el exterior, pero se le notaba limpio.

Los recibió una señora entrada en años, aunque no los suficientes como para considerarla una anciana. Intercambió palabras con Antares y le entregó dos llaves.

Kitty solo saludó con una agraciada caravana a la mujer, ya que no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo de otra forma, y fue detrás de su acompañante.

—No enciendas las luces, es mejor que no sepan qué habitaciones están ocupadas.

Ella lo obedeció, limitándose a sentarse al pie de la cama. Tímidamente levantó la vista, notando que Antares no la miraba. Él se había tumbado en el sofá cerca de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, y su atención estaba en alguna de las rendijas, como si vigilara.

—¿Cómo es que, siendo tan poderoso, no puedo hacer nada? —le escuchó susurrar

Kitty descansó los brazos en su regazo.

—Perdiste a alguien, ¿no es así? Lo siento, pero… hace años, cuando detuvimos el cargamento, solo hicimos eso, detener un cargamento. Esto contra lo que quieres luchar, es una maquinaria compleja que se mueve por todo el mundo, y pueden cortar el hilo cuando sienten que alguien está tirando de él, sin que eso afecte sus operaciones. Desacreditar, y quizás armar un caso en contra de Anton Marinakiros, solo hará que la persona a la cabeza, la verdadera cabeza, disponga de alguien más.

Antares giró la vista, a Kitty le pareció que sus ojos azules resplandecieron con la escasa luz vespertina que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana clausurada. Se quedó sorprendida ante la idea de que estaba ahí encerrada voluntariamente con un hombre al que no conocía, y podía simplemente entregarla o matarla él mismo. Había algo en su simple presencia que resultaba atemorizante, aunque no lo suficiente como para empezar a gritar.

—Eres un tonto, Antares. Nos van a matar a los dos.

—Kitty Shiller, te juro por la diosa Athena que no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Y de la misma forma súbita en que ese temor apareció, se disipó por completo, pese al extraño juramento.

—Entonces, tengo que hacer varias llamadas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*No land for the Poor es una fotografía que vi en la galería de Sancho Fotografia__ (dado que de ahí lo saqué, de ahí pongo créditos), es un graffiti en Atenas, precisamente Exarchia, aunque no es de la época, realmente quería usarlo, así que, pues ahí está._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Anton Marinakiros ¡es crisis!

**Anton Marinakiros, ¡en crisis!**

Antares la miró bajar por las viejas escaleras de la casona, renuente a poyarse en el pasamanos, levantando levemente la falda para que los vuelos no se arrastraran. El vestido blanco lucía impecable, lo que era extraño considerando que iba en una maleta. Los zapatos azules eran más altos de lo que podría ser recomendable para andar en una calle con una pavimentación tan precaria, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

—¿Un ataque directo? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Soy una reportera, no una espía —le respondió girando el rostro con cierta arrogancia—. Además, me dijiste que él ya sabía que estaba aquí, y que envió a alguien a seguirme. No le veo mucho sentido a esconderme.

Él profirió una sonrisa de medio lado y se incorporó, luego de haber permanecido recargado en una de las columnas de vieja madera.

—Y sabe que estás conmigo.

—Dime la verdad ¿trabajabas para él?

—No.

—¿Alguien cercano a ti?

—No.

Kitty frunció los labios, retocados con un labial rosa pálido.

—No eres un buen informante. ¿Cómo es que diste con su nombre?

—Se lo pregunté a uno de sus esbirros.

—Tengo la impresión de que no lo pediste por favor.

No respondió a eso, lo que reforzó la idea de que había estado llevando a cabo tareas de vigilancia por un tiempo, sorprendiéndole aún más el hecho de que siguiera vivo. Normalmente, cuando alguien empezaba a causarle molestias a un traficante de esa talla, se encontraba en cuestión de días en alguna zanja de las zonas rurales, si es que se encontraba algo que lo pudiera identificar.

El sol primaveral en Grecia tenía el encanto del mediterráneo, pese al barrio en el que estaban. Pero a Kitty le lastimaba la luz, así que se puso las gafas de sol. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante. La camiseta bermellón le quedaba justa en los hombros, y las mangas estaban tensas debido a que no alcanzaban a cubrir con naturalidad sus brazos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no solo era "atlético" como imaginó la tarde anterior que llevaba encima una chaqueta de cuero, sino que llegaba a lo excepcional.

—Creo que llamas mucho la atención —le dijo, agradeciendo a las enormes gafas que ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos, y si se había puesto roja, podía culpar al calor.

Antares la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Yo? ¿Sí te das cuenta que lo dice una pelirroja en vestido blanco de turista con gafas de sol?

Kitty resopló y adelantó camino, asegurándose de verse todo lo espectacular que podía. Quería llegar a las afueras del barrio para poder tomar un taxi, que la llevara a un sitio de renta de autos.

Hacía varios años que ya no llevaba el suyo de un lado a otro de Europa, cuando el sentido común le indicó que llegaría más rápido a cualquier sitio tomando un vuelo que yendo en carretera, además de ser menos desgastante. Por otra parte, rentar un auto le daba cierta libertad, y más confianza que dejar a un perfecto desconocido al volante.

Miró sobre su hombro, literalmente bastaba cruzar la calle para salir de ese sitio. El contraste que provocaba un lado y otro era impresionante, y las preguntas sobre cómo habían llegado a marcarse esas diferencias la inquietó.

—¿No sería más práctico ir directamente en el taxi? —le preguntó Antares.

—¿La hija de los Shiller llegando en taxi a una entrevista?

Apenas terminaba de decirlo, cuando Kitty fue consciente de sus palabras.

_La hija de los Shiller._

A bordo de un Lexus, lo mejor que pudo conseguir en la agencia, llegaron frente a la puerta de la gran mansión de Anton Marinakiros.

Un hombre uniformado se acercó hasta la ventanilla. Kitty se giró hacia Antares.

—Dile que soy Kitty Shiller, y que el señor Marinakiros me espera.

Él repitió al guardia en griego, mientras que ella le entregaba una de sus tarjetas de presentación. El hombre la examinó por un instante, miró con el ceño fruncido al muchacho que iba en el lado del copiloto, pero se apartó, abriendo la reja.

Las paredes de la casa, que se encontraba en lo alto de una pendiente, reflejaban la luz del sol. Por formas básicas, se correspondía a un estilo clásico, pero solo en la elemental construcción, pues no había detalles, ni frisos o cornisas, solo formas rectas e impecables.

Se bajó del auto ordenándose el vestido y subió por las escaleras del pórtico al tiempo en que la gran puerta se abría.

—Buenos días, _miss _Shiller.

Kitty sonrió de mala gana, el inglés que salía de boca de ese hombre era apenas entendible, si es que había sido inglés en primer lugar.

La tarde anterior que había llamado para pedirle una cita, le había atendido su secretaria, quien sí era más clara, y pensó que tendrían un problema si es que no podían llegar a un punto medio que no implicara el griego que ella no conocía.

—Buenos días, señor Marinakiros. Le agradezco que me reciba con tanta premura.

El hombre, que rondaba los sesenta años, hizo una mueca que solo porque implicaba haber mostrado los dientes, podría ser una sonrisa. Kitty temió que no le hubiera entendido, lo que reforzó cuando dijo algo en griego mirando detrás de ella a Antares.

—¿Podemos dejar las formalidades? —preguntó Kitty con cierta lentitud, intentando corroborar que no le estaba entendiendo.

—Hay que ir dentro, miss Shiller.

Respiró profundamente, levantó el mentón, y confió ciegamente en Antares como no había confiado en nadie en toda su vida, porque hasta ese momento, siempre podría existir la posibilidad de que Antares trabajara para Marinakiros y todo fuera una trampa.

No aceptó el ofrecimiento para ir de su brazo, y no lo pudo adelantar ya que tenía que esperar a que la condujera a donde fuera que le daría la entrevista, o donde la mantendría prisionera.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Él le indicó que pasara a la estancia frente a un ventanal, desde donde se podía ver la enorme piscina turquesa.

Kitty revisó rápidamente el entorno, encontrándose con un diploma de la _Sapienza-Università di Roma_, lo que renovó su seguridad.

—Roma es una de mis ciudades favoritas —le dijo en italiano, lo que causó cierta sorpresa en el hombre.

—Empezaba a preocuparme que no nos entendiéramos —respondió él —, aunque claramente, no es de sorprender, siendo usted una hija de buena familia.

"_La hija de los Shiller"_, pensó de nuevo

—Mi padre siempre se ha ocupado de darme cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar, eso incluye una buena educación.

Kitty cayó en cuenta de que era verdad. Le había pagado clases de idiomas, de equitación, personalmente le había enseñado a conducir, para horror de su madre que fue quien contrató a Roberto para que fuera su chófer, al menos hasta que empezó a trabajar y consiguió su licencia internacional.

¿Por qué tendría que sentirse mal por eso?

¿Porque otros no podían tener todos esos privilegios?

Miró fijamente a Anton Marinakiros. En realidad, era bastante bajito, con sumo trabajo podía mirarla a los ojos sin tener que levantar el rostro. Quizás serían de la misma altura si se quitara los zapatos. Pero fuera de ese detalle técnico, había algo más, algo que de verdad lo hacía parecer casi insignificante, y estaba segura de que su propia vanidad renovada no tenía que ver.

—Por supuesto que él sabe que estoy aquí, y el motivo para mi visita.

—¿Las injurias en contra de mi persona?

Kitty se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al ventanal, solo enlazando los tobillos, dejando su bolso sobre su regazo.

—Necesito una exclusiva, antes de que los demás reporteros se acerquen como moscas a la miel.

—¿Una exclusiva?

—Sí, con el magnate griego antes de la desgracia.

El hombre se inclinó levemente hacia atrás prorrumpiendo en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿La desgracia? ¿Es acaso que crees las mentiras de este vago? —preguntó señalando a Antares.

—¿Las mentiras?

—¡Este pobre diablo vive acusándome de ser responsable de los adictos de Grecia!

—¿Narcotráfico? —preguntó Kitty fingiendo sorpresa —. Esas son acusaciones graves ¡y yo que lo contraté como guardaespaldas! ¿No debería usted denunciarlo?

El hombre frunció el ceño y su boca se curvó en una mueca desagradable.

—¿A qué ha venido, señorita Shiller?

—Ya le dije, una exclusiva antes de la desgracia.

Con algo como un gruñido, el hombre se acercó, sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

—Le advierto que no me gustan los juegos.

Kitty se inclinó un poco al frente.

—Basta de fingir, sé perfectamente que usted está en bancarrota.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Emboscada, ¡en territorio enemigo!

**Emboscada, ¡en territorio enemigo!**

La expresión en el rostro de Anton Marinakiros, era por sí misma la exclusiva que cualquier reportero podría desear. Sin embargo, tomarle una fotografía en ese preciso momento, habría sido muy difícil.

—Le aseguro que mis fuentes son confiables. Tengo información, y documentos que demuestran que ha estado usando navíos con las insignias de _Mediterranean Shipping Group_ para rutas no declaradas.

—Si tienen las insignias de Mediterranean Shipping Group, entonces es problema de ellos.

—No si los capitanes se reportan en las oficinas de usted. ¿O quizás solo se trata de espionaje corporativo? Julián Solo lo va a dejar en la calle.

El hombre empezó a sudar copiosamente, de modo que acabó sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

—Eso es imposible, ¡una tontería!

Kitty se encogió de hombros, volviendo a recargarse en el respaldo del sillón. Lo miró ponerse de pie, ir al escritorio que no estaba lejos de ahí y tomar el teléfono al tiempo en que deshacía el nudo del corbatín, dejando el prendedor de zafiro sobre la mesa.

Empezó a hablar en griego con la persona al otro lado de la línea, y pese a que Kitty no entendía una palabra, las expresiones de su rostro eran elocuentes. Recargó el codo en el apoyabrazos y descansó el mentón en el dorso de la mano por el tiempo que duró aquella llamada, intentando no sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto el fastidiar a alguien.

Cuando llamó a su padre, además de decirle que estaba en Grecia, le preguntó por Anton Marinakiros. Aparentemente no tenía una buena opinión de él, aunque eso no le sorprendió, él por lo general no tenía buenas opiniones de nadie, si no eran unos fracasados, resultaban demasiado insignificantes como para prestarles atención.

"_Kitty, cielo, cuando te dije que podría conseguirte entrevistas, estaba pensando más en el primer ministro, o el ministro de Economía, no en una rémora."_

Cuando le preguntó el motivo por el que lo llamaba de esa manera, su padre echó a reír.

"_¿Recuerdas al capitán Roland? ¿El que rescató a la madre de Sandybell? ¡Adivina de quién era el barco! Solo que el muy listillo le colgaba con imanes, las insignias del Mediterranean Shipping Group. Es una compañía muy respetable, nadie los abordaría en su ruta, y si alguien los veía, tendría un dato falso que declarar. Ellos sumergían la carga a varias millas del puerto para que los buzos la rescataran, después retiraban las insignias falsas y embarcaban como parte de la flota de Marinakiros con un cargamento limpio. Sandybell tuvo que confesarme todo cuando me pidió que le diera un trabajo a ese pobre borracho."_

La risa de su padre hizo eco en su mente, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Anton Marinakiros colgó, su piel bronceada se había vuelto casi púrpura.

Sandybell era una tonta, todos esos años había tenido la nota de su vida y jamás se le ocurrió indagar un poco más.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡Niña estúpida!

Kitty se puso de pie, quizás habría que salir corriendo.

—¿Yo? Nada. Solo meter la nariz donde no me llaman, supongo. Pere ese es un mal de la profesión.

El hombre, encolerizado, levantó la mano, completamente dispuesto a asestarle un golpe. Kitty ahogó un chillido, encogiéndose levemente porque no le daba tiempo de quitarse, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, Antares estaba a su lado, tomándolo por la muñeca, no parecía estar esforzándose, mientras que Anton Marinakiros bramaba como bestia tratando de soltarse.

Kitty no podía entender cómo había llegado tan rápido a su lado, cuando estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero su presencia la reconfortó, respiró hondo y le dijo:

—No tiene porqué desquitarse conmigo, no fui yo la que empezó a jugar sucio con los Solo. Debió pensarlo mejor antes de meterse con la familia más importante de Grecia.

Antares lo soltó cuando dejó de forcejear. Le dejó acomodarse la ropa, limpiarse el sudor de la frente y volver a su escritorio.

—En lo que a mí respecta —dijo jadeando —, la reportera Kitty Shiller nunca llegó a entrevistarme, fue secuestrada y asesinada por un vándalo anarquista con un odio patológico hacia las personas ricas.

Luego dijo algo en griego, a lo que Antares solo sonrió con aire de suficiencia, divertido y arrogante en partes iguales. Sin embargo, ella no veía el motivo para esa sonrisa porque acababa de entrar un grupo ridículamente armado como si fuesen a la guerra. No entendía la necesidad de semejante exageración, un revolver de bajo calibre bastaba para que obedeciera, aunque luego de pensarlo, supo que el problema tendría que ser su rebelde compañero y no ella precisamente.

Antares se acercó, poniéndole la mano en el vientre, encaminándola sin esfuerzo hacia la ventana. Kitty dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cediendo a sus indicaciones, empezando a asustarse con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hay cosas, que no es necesario que veas —le susurró, y sin más, la empujó.

Su grito debió escucharse hasta las ruinas de la Acróplis.

Mientras caía, Kathleen Esther Shiller-Blackwell solo era consciente del viento alrededor de su cuerpo que aislaba todo sonido, y aunque podía ver el ventanal desde el que fue arrojada, había algo irreal en el leve resplandor dorado que precedió a Antares antes de que se arrojara también.

De algún modo, quizás un impulso adicional, la alcanzó, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, otra en su espalda y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Haló aire y cerró los ojos, aunque no sintió la entrada en el agua de la piscina ya que él había girado para caer primero.

Ambos salieron a flote. Kitty sabía nadar, pero dejó que la llevara a la orilla, ayudándola a salir, y apenas estuvieron ambos de pie, le dio un bofetón con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿En serio me arrojaste de un tercer piso?!

—Estaba la piscina debajo.

—¡La gente se rompe el cuello con menos que eso! ¡Jamás te lo voy a perdonar!

Con el vestido incómodamente pegado a su cuerpo se alejó para tratar de rodear la casa y subirse al auto, pero Antares volvió a adelantarla al escuchar las voces de más guardias de seguridad. Kitty no se quedó quieta, luego de gritar, corrió hasta una de las columnas para ponerse a resguardo, asomando tímidamente la cabeza apenas dejó de escuchar ruido: todo había terminado, y Antares era el único de pie.

—Esto es humillante —le escuchó decir —, un león aplastando hormigas.

Kitty arqueó una ceja.

"_Y dicen que yo soy arrogante"_, pensó.

Aprovecharon que nadie más venía para subirse al auto, pero no hubo tiempo para todos los rituales que Kitty solía hacer antes de ponerse en marcha, como comprobar los espejos, arreglarse el pelo o retocarse el labial, debió arrancar y meter el acelerador a fondo apenas escuchó el primer disparo.

—¡Odio que me disparen! —chilló mientras movía el volante de un lado a otro, logrando que, por el efecto de zigzagueo, el auto no recibiera más daño del que ya tenía.

Su acompañante se sujetó como pudo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

—¡Maldición! ¡La reja está cerrada!

Antares volvió la vista, le dio un codazo al cristal de la ventanilla en lugar de usar el botón y parecía que iba a salir, entonces Kitty sujetó con fuerza el volante con una sola mano, estirando la otra para tomarlo por la camiseta y devolverlo a su lugar.

—¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡No saques la cabeza!

—Tranquila, tú solo sigue derecho.

Kitty lo miró con espanto. Seguramente veía demasiadas películas serie B donde las rejas parecían armadas con palillos y papel higiénico, y que uno las podía atravesar sin problemas. Pero él seguía inmutable, con el brazo por fuera, como si solo estuvieran paseando y quisiera sentir el viento. Tragó saliva, tenía que confiar en que sabía por qué decía las cosas, aunque decidió girar a todo lo que daba, para impactar la reja con el maletero y no con el motor.

El giro abrupto apenas movió a Antares, que dejó entrever algo que no era esa confianza arrogante que había demostrado hasta el momento.

—¿Quién te enseñó a conducir así?

—¡Mi novio! ¡Arruinó todas las lecciones decentes de mi papá!

Para su sorpresa, la reja cedió con facilidad, apenas sintió el impacto, y una vez fuera, volvió a girar para ir de frente con el acelerador al fondo.

—Alex estaría tan orgulloso —dijo, una vez que pudo estar segura de que la persecución había terminado.

Respirando con dificultad y temblando, decidió aparcar a la orilla del camino.

—Tengo que volver a Londres, mi padre conoce a alguien en la INTERPOL. En realidad, es solo un oficial, pero por ahí se puede empezar. Escribiré el reportaje, y haré tanto ruido que vendrán otros reporteros, estoy segura, y los tendrán que escuchar.

—¿Escuchar? ¿A quién?

—¡A ustedes! ¡Los que no se quedan callados!

Kitty no se estaba preocupando en absoluto por su vestido mojado, el pelo desordenado o los zapatos arruinados. No tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera la inmensa exaltación que había en su corazón. Acababa de arruinarle la vida a un capo del narcotráfico, recién caía en cuenta de eso.

Antares extendió una mano, poniéndola sobre su hombro, apretando muy ligeramente.

—Gracias. La justicia de Athena prevalecerá mientras haya almas nobles como tú, dispuestas a enfrentar el mal.

Supo que se había puesto completamente roja. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había agradecido por nada con tanta sinceridad como en ese momento. Si bien no podía negar que se debía principalmente a que nunca había hecho nada por otra persona que ameritara un agradecimiento.

Era extraño que la llamara alma noble.

—Te acompaño al aeropuerto —agregó, regresando a la posición despreocupada de antes —. Mientras más pronto salgas de Grecia, más pronto estarás fuera de su alcance.

Ella asintió, aunque debieron esperar varias horas a que hubiera un vuelo disponible. Tiempo suficiente para que se arreglara y ordenara todo lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente llamaron al abordaje.

Kitty tomó su maleta, alejándose un poco. De pronto se detuvo, girando levemente.

—Oye —dijo en voz baja —, sobre eso que dije, que no te perdonaría por lanzarme de un tercer piso… la última vez que me molesté con alguien por tratarme así… me comprometí con él.

Se rió al ver la expresión de su cara, satisfecha por eso, siguió su camino.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_


	10. Los que no callan su corazón

**Los que no callan su corazón**

—¿Tienes rato esperando?

—Un poco.

El sol aún no salía por entre las ruinas de la ciudad de Atenas, así que no había turistas a la vista. Solo el silencio, y ellos dos, uno al lado del otro, solo separados por la distancia que formaban las dos cajas doradas a sus pies.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué querías hablar y no podemos hacerlo en el Santuario?

—El Patriarca acaba de notificarme que la próxima vez que me encuentre con Hyōga, debo matarle.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No tenía encomendada la misión de acabar con los caballeros que participaran en ese estúpido torneo televisado?! ¡¿No lo hizo?!

—Pues… no solo no lo hizo, se unió a ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No hay posibilidad de que esté bajo el control de alguna técnica?

—Ese grupo solo está formado por caballeros de bronce novatos, ninguno tendría el conocimiento o el poder para lograr una técnica de ese tipo.

Se quedaron en silencio, los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte cuando Camus rebuscó en la bolsa en la que había guardado el abrigo.

—Milo… hay algo más.

Sacó una revista, la hojeó buscando algo en concreto.

—Normalmente no me importaría, pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención: Los que no callan su corazón — leyó —. Kitty Shiller firma para Vanity Fair un reportaje que le ha valido numerosas nominaciones a premios de periodismo, entre ellos el ambicionado Pulitzer. _Los que no callan su corazón_, ha sido el eje de un gigantesco proceso legal en el que han participado tres países: Inglaterra, Francia y Grecia, logrando como primer paso e insignia de la causa, el arresto y condena de Anton Marinakiros por cargos de corrupción, narcotráfico y lavado de dinero, quedando pendientes aún los cargos por crimen organizado.

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo fijamente antes de continuar.

—La justicia de Athena, alegoría de la antigua diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, prevalecerá mientras haya almas nobles dispuestas a enfrentar el mal, almas como Antares, que se niega a callar su corazón.

Le arrojó la revista, aunque Milo la pudo atrapar al vuelo.

—El patriarca te dijo que lo dejaras. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que empiece la Guerra Santa, no puedes descuidar tus responsabilidades con personas insignificantes como ese contrabandista.

Milo desvió la mirada.

—Yo no hice nada, esa mujer se hizo cargo de todo.

Camus dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Vamos. Quizás el Patriarca lo sabe, quiere hablar contigo, así que será mejor que toques el tema con cuidado.

Camus levantó su caja de Pandora, se la puso al hombro y emprendió el camino hacia el Santuario. Sin embargo, Milo se quedó, leyendo la reseña que incluía algunas citas del articulo original que había salido a la luz hacía un par de meses. Lo había leído en la edición griega que habían traducido casi a la par de la inglesa, debido al origen de la noticia.

Sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta una fotografía que puso como separador en la revista.

—Ahora puedes descansar —susurró—. Ahora que te escuchan.

Encendió su cosmos lo suficiente como para que el papel ardiera, convirtiéndose en cenizas que volaron con el viento.

—Pero ahora debo dejarte ir. Soy Milo de Escorpio, caballero de la orden de Athena, y debo enfrentar el mal.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Para qué quiere el Patriarca a Milo?_

_Para ir a la isla de Andrómeda, lo comento nada más para ubicarlos en el tiempo._

_Ahora sí ¿Ya les dije que esta historia se enlaza con Guerras Justas?_

_¿Qué les pareció? (sí, es el capítulo final, al menos de este crossover, continuaremos en Guerras Justas, y volveré sin crossover para retomar el asunto con Alex)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
